As Long As You're Mine
by scsweetxs
Summary: Ashiya is always embarassing Sano with her cluelessness and clumsy ways, yet she knows she is always safe. But what if Sano could no longer resist, what will happen? Will their relationship go pass friendship and onto the next step? Pure fluff, enjoy RXR
1. As Long As You're Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Hana-Kimi. Although I wouldn't mind if Sano was mine. O well and on with the story. But yea I do own this plot so please respect that much.

As Long As you're mine.

"Ashiya, wake up now!" The young high jumper effortlessly reached over the top of the bunk bed and teasingly flicked the sleeping girl on the nose.

"Ug," scowled the grouchy girl, " gim..me. fiv…e mo..re mi..n" the rest of the sentence was slurred as the sleeping occupant returned to her slumber.

Sano let out a futile 'sigh'. He waited for another five minutes, while skimming through Ashiya 's homework. He didn't want her to get in trouble again for not completing her homework. Then he approached the bunk bed again. Just as he was about to flick her again, this time on the forehead, the girl's hand quickly seized his arm.

The girl sweetly giggled. "Ha, you missed," She was so happy that she foiled his plan that she didn't realize that she was squeezing onto Sano's arm really tightly.

With a smirk on his face, Sano sardonically questioned her motives. "Um… you do plan to give me back my arm right?"

He knew it was coming; this would certainly freak her out and make her blush. Sano loved how easily he could fluster the girl.

Ashiya, blushed a bright red, then suddenly she pulled Sano's face in towards her face. The once smiling boy was now in absolute bewilderment with this unusual rash behavior. His eyes dilated as though fearful.

"Sano, you have some shaving cream right there." Ashiya innocently pointed at the edge of his face. "Why are you staring at me like this? You're scaring me."

The teen froze, and then slowly woke up from this jolt. He didn't know whether to kill this girl or kiss her. She was so close and the temptation was just so strong. But no, he fought with his conscience and backed away from her

He muttered something about washing his face and walked away.

Ashiya sat on her bed and tried to figure out what just happened. She didn't understand what she just did. She simply pointed out that there was some shaving cream. Maybe she said the wrong thing again. Well the sleepy girl decided that she better get up or else Sano will leave without her. She unraveled herself from her many layers of blankets and climbed down the bunk bed. Unfortunately, being the clumsy girl she was, she didn't notice that one of her foot was actually still tangled with the blankets. She ended up tumbling down the bunk bed ladder just as Sano came by causing him to trip. Sano immediately helped Ashiya back up. He gently held her hands and seated her on his bed and began to see if she was all right.

The American girl rubbed the back of her head and squinted her eyes.

"You have a small bruise on your elbow and leg, you should be careful. Let me check your head." Sano thoroughly examined the swelling bruise that was forming behind her head.

"You should lie down, just in case you fall unconscious."

"I'm all right Sano, seriously," whined the stubborn girl. She gave a faint smile and forced herself to get up. She pressed her hands against Sano's shoulder and used them as leverage. Ashiya tried to push herself up and just as she rose up, her body collapsed again. Luckily she was still holding on to Sano. She grasped tightly as she fell and ended up pulling Sano into the bed with her.

Both of their hearts froze. Sano found himself on top of Ashiya and hardly 2 centimeters away from her face. Ashiya's eyes stared into Sano's eyes. And both began to transform into bright red tomatoes.

Sano could feel the warm sweet breath of his angel surrounding his face. He kept on staring with his big hungry eyes at the girl in front of him. His eyes moved all over her body from the small of her neck, to her shoulder, to her chest.

_Damn! Why did she have to wear a sleeveless shirt!_ _God, she's flawless. I love this girl! I really want to touch her. She's mine, damn it she's mine._

Sano embraced his angel really tight then stared down at her; simply admiring her and not letting her go.

Ashiya was stiff as ice and looked shocked. She tried to utter something but nothing came to her.

"Sa…" she tried again. "Sano, you …know I am a he right? Sano smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Anything you want to be Mizuki, as long as you're mine!"

Ashiya continued to gape with her mouth open. She was scared and surprised. Surprised that Sano was gay and that he had called her by first name! Scared because she didn't know what to do. Then a state of understanding dispersed her. She figured it out. Sano loved her no matter who she was. She smiled cheerfully and snuggled into his chest.

"Just so you know Sano, I am a she"

"As long as you're mine, Mizuki!" Sano tilted the beautiful girl's chin, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

The End

Author's note:

Hope you enjoyed. First hana-kimi fiction. So yea please feed my inbox. It could never have enough. Have a great summer n to those who are already in school, good luck with that. O yea read the second chapter too! It's as sweet.

By the way: if u haven't noticed I messed up with the Mizuki Ashiya's name. I fixed it…. Took me a damn year ahaah! Well its perfect now! Technically I got confused because I was thinking of the Japanese honorifics way. Correct me if I'm wrong. In Japan, they call people by their last name, like Sano and Nakatsu, so reading the English comic and thinking too much I messed up. Now I figured it all out. Mizuki is her first name while Ashiya is her last name. And her friends call her by her last name "Ashiya" to respect her! Yea I get it. And you only use the first name as an act of intimacy, like between parents and children or lovers! See I get it now! ahaha

Over and out.

Scsweetxs


	2. A Dreaming Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Hana- Kimi, but how I wish Sano, Nakatsu, and Nanba were all mine. All such pretty boys! 0 But yea this plot is mine, so please respect that!

Author's note: um yea this is a continuation of "As long as you're mine". Sorry that I didn't say that before… because at first "As long as you're mine" was suppose to be a one shot… but because I realized that I kind of just ended in an awkward way, I decided to continue it. We'll let's see where this would bring us. Thanks for the reviews. They really brighten up my day!

By the way, I am sorry if I confused you with the whole name thing, yea it was my error. Mizuki is her first name and Ashiya is her last name.

"A Dreaming Reality"

Ashiya tried to roll over to the side of the bed, but found it very difficult to turn against something that was hugging over her waist. So instead the young girl twisted the opposite way. She turned inward and felt a comfortable warmth radiating from something. Ashiya went closer and closer as though it was drawing her towards it. She curled into a ball and moved nearer to this delightful warmth and felt a soft matter instead of the hard bare wall. The embrace around her waist seemed to tighten as she snuggled nearer.

Ashiya let a gentle smile escape her face. Suddenly the smile disappeared and panic replaced it. The girl became extremely alarmed and popped open her eyes. She stared at the nothing for a long time as though dazed. Then she muttered to herself.

"This is all a dream, he is not here, I never fell off the bed, he never said 'As long as you're mine'. This is all simply in my head. I am going to wake up alone in my top bunk bed as though nothing ever happened…" Ashiya continued to ramble on. She reminiscence about her dream that seemed so real, then shook her head. Her hands covered her leaky eyes, as she wished so badly that this was not a dream.

Unexpectedly, Ashiya felt a hand wiping her tears away, then slowly traced the side of her face and touched the tip of her chin and tilted her face up. Ashiya trembled as she was now looking into Sano's brown eyes. The American girl could not believe that this was real. More tears began to gush from her eyes. Tears of joy and happiness fell and stained her face.

Sano hugged her once more, and Ashiya cried into him.

"Sa…no, "whispered Ashiya, "I thought it was all a dream."

"Not anymore Mizuki, I am really here for you." He hugged her even tighter then lovingly brushed aside her hair, and stared into her face. The relief expression that spread all over the girl in his arms, made him happy. He finally felt free too.

"I'm sorry Mizuki, for giving you all this pain. I knew who you were at the beginning, and I fell in love with you. But I didn't want to lose you. Even if I couldn't have you, I still wanted to keep you by my side, where I know you are safe. You are just that precious to me." Ashiya became very still as she listened to these words. Then she smiled.

"Oh Sano, I love you. I came across an ocean to see you. I only wanted you, but because of my masquerade, I couldn't be honest to you. I always had to lie. But still I was by your side, and that was what mattered, even if I couldn't have your love."

"You always had my love Mizuki."

Ashiya smiled and kissed Sano on the lips. She then blushed and snuggled into him.

"You're so cute "whispered Sano.

Ashiya blushed again then began to panic.

"Now what happens?" questioned Ashiya. A million of things plagued her mind.

"You worry too much, but I think you should wear that dress you wore when you met your brother to the dance next week". He winked and flicked the girl on the nose again. Causing Ashiya to smile and rub her nose. Then she let out a surprised "o".

"Hey you stalker," she smirked, "Was that why the next day you were all jealous!" She laughed her silly head off as Sano turned bright red. Then things became clear for Ashiya as she remember those many instances where she felt awkward with Sano. The time when he yelled at the his old friend Rika who was going to slap her, the time when he warned her against Makita, the time when he tried to warn her that Nakatsu was falling in love with her. Ashiya felt so dumb at the same time special.

"Thank you Izumi for watching over me"

"You don't have to, let's just be happy together okay."

"Yea this means I get to hug you more without feeling guilty" giggled Ashiya.

"You can do more than that, if you want to." replied the sly Sano. He picked up his angel then kissed her. "I'm all yours Mizuki!"

The End.

Author's note:

This is definitely the end. Hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for all the reviews and inspiration. Love you all and good luck to everyone in their love life and life in general.

Over and out,

Scsweetxs


End file.
